


Silver Linings and Fate

by kb17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, G!P, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kb17/pseuds/kb17
Summary: After a tragic attack Lexa Woods and her family moves to Arkadia for her Junior year of high school. Her family has a secret and so does other families in Arkadia will it bring people together or drive them apart when a so called myth starts to comes true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

Her family holds a secret that is kept by each generation. She knew about it from a young age as her parents showed it to her. To her young mind it was the best thing in the world and to this day it still is. When she was six years old that was when she knew she also shared the secret her family and a few other families in that town share.

This secret changed her life, as it made her unique compared to others.

The secret allows her to do things that no normal human being can do, as well as heighten and improve many of her skills such as speed, agility and strength. As well as this it makes the other families who share this secret slightly fear her as she is from a family with great power and a legacy to be fulfilled.

Often stories and legends other wise known as myths are written about this secret. But to those who know the secret know that most stories use false knowledge supplied by those who know the truth to keep it hidden from those who do not need to know it.

This big secret that is kept by specific families of Arkadia and across the world is that they are werewolves and that the family of Griffins are descendants from on of the original werewolves. Due to this to carry on the bloodline there is normally a son born in each generation, but in this one a girl was born with a penis making her a very unique wolf.

Only once before has this happened, and that was when werewolves where in need of two great leaders to lead them in battle against an evil force, to keep peace and protect the human race.

However, these two wolves are very unique by one of tem being as pure as snow and the other being as dark as night, but each having markings identical to each others in the others colour of fur.

Although no one now really believes this tale as it was centuries ago and no one has been able to find any recordings in books only hearing stories and myths. And everyone knows that stories passed down by generations are sometimes altered and do not hold the actual truth.

So when a girl named Clarke Griffin was born transformed into a white wolf as pure as snow on her sixth birthday no one in Lima really took any notice.

Well now 10 years later that is all about to change with the new family, with a set of triplets starting at Arkadia for their junior year, with their own family secret.


	2. Chapter 1

**Clarkes POV:**

 

“Hey Clarke, did you hear that a new family moved here?” Raven said as she walked in my room, which I thought was too early for on a Saturday.

“Mmmp” I say from my bed.

“What was that I didn’t quite catch it as your making out with your pillow?” Raven teases.

I reply by throwing my pillow and hitting her in the head “I heard someone mention something like that” and pulled my covers over my head.

She just laughs at me and sits down in my desk chair flicking through a magazine that’s lying around.

“So are you going to get up or just lie there all day” Raven asks.

“Umm maybe its too early to get up yet” I say as I snuggle more into my covers.

Raven just looks at me and says, “Its almost lunch time”.

“So, its Saturday and there’s only a week left before we go back to school” I argue playfully back.

“True but, doesn’t that just mean more bestie bonding” nudges Raven.

“True true but my besties not here” I say smugly to Raven.

Raven just gapes at me and I burst out laughing at her face. She then composes herself and picks up the pillow I threw at her saying “Bitch”. Throwing the pillow at my face, she pounces on me and starts tickling me.

“Raven get off, stop please” I say wiggling trying to get away from her. “Please stop, I-I-I’m going to pee myself if you don’t stop”.

She immediately stops and screws up her face “Eww double eww, don’t do that” she says while climbing off me and flopping next to me on the bed.

“Soooo, should we call this supposed ‘bestie’ over for bonding time” Raven says to me after a few minutes.

“Sure, you do that Raven and I’ll just stay here”. She reaches over me (more like lies on me and squishes me) and grabs my phone off my bed side table.

“Hey why don’t you just use your own phone” I complain.

“Because it’s all the way over there in my bag” she jesters towards her bag near the door, while rolling back off me.

“Right so O will be here in 15 minutes, so you need to get that big ass of yours up now” she says whilst getting off my bed.

“Hey! I’m not the one with the big ass that’s you” I shout to her as she walks out my room whilst laughing and flicking me off.

I then decide it would be a good idea to get up since last time I didn’t get up and Octavia came over, she and Raven thought it would be a good idea to jump on my bed until I tackled them off it and I was not in a good mood that day.

Rolling off my bed and I stumble to my bathroom to have a quick shower.

 

*******

 

As I came down the stairs dressed in some black short jean shorts, my purple vans, and a purple v-neck t-shirt, I’m suddenly assaulted with the smell of bacon, which lets me know that Octavia is here and that both she and Raven have raided my fridge again. Since they have this weird obsession with bacon, which I totally don’t get since I’m more off a steak person.

As I step into the kitchen Octavia says, “She is alive” and rushes over to me and hugs me as tight as she can.

“Yeah yeah I get it I’m a lazy ass who would rather spend my time in bed as we only have one week left of summer before school starts up again” I say squirming out of his hold.

“Well now that you have joined the living properly now we were just wondering if you would like to go for a run after lunch or well your breakfast” Raven says as she is stuffing her face with bacon.

“Yup I would love to do that” I respond whilst rummaging through the cupboards of my kitchen looking for some pop tarts.

 **Aha found them**. I mentally say, is that weird I do that. Oh well.

“Is that all you’re going to eat for breakfast” Octavia asks with a look of disgust.

“Yup”. “You do know how un-“ she gets cut off by me and Raven saying “unhealthy it is too eat like that and that it doesn’t supply the right stuff for a growing teenage body“ we finish giggling.

“Yes O, I do know since you have reminded me like everyday of summer when I have seen you and been eating them” I say in a half serious and half trying not to burst out laughing at the look on his face.

“Well I thought I would just let you know” she says indignantly before going back to her bacon. I walk over to her and pat her on the head saying, “I know you meant well”. She just swats my hand away while complaining I messed her hair up even though she is about to mess it up herself in a few minutes.

Raven just shakes her head at us and laughs moving to put her plate in the sink.

“Right well are you two ready to go running” Raven says at us.

Me and Octavia just nod our heads as we finish our mouthfuls.

“Well let’s get going then” she claps her hands at us.

As we make our way outside to my back yard which leads into the woods I say, “Well some ones impatient” and then we all strip so we can transform into our wolfs without damaging our clothes. Cause you know Octavia would have a fit if any of you did that.

Raven’s wolf is sandy looking, as big as a donkey, with eyes as green as emeralds. Octavia has a greyish coat with hints of brown looking fur scattered throughout, slightly smaller than Raven’s wolf with honey like eyes. Whilst I my own fur is a pure as snow colour with like two small black wing markings on each side of my neck with eyes that look like the ocean, that sometimes turn electric blue when I’m feeling a particular strong emotion. As well as being bigger than Raven and Octavia by a head or so.

 ** _“Ready”_** I say and they both nod _**“Race ya to the river”**_ they both bark in agreement and all three of us are off in a straight line with Octavia on my right and Raven on my left.

 **It’s going to be a good year this year** I think to myself as we dash through the woods.

 

********

 

**Lexa’s POV:**

 

“What the hell do you have in these boxes San” my brother Lincoln, asks as he climbs the stairs to our bedrooms.

“Well Lincoln you see me, and San are girls which means we have a lot of crap like clothes, shoes, accessories yada yada you get its, so it could be anything” my sister Anya answers for me in a serious tone, I just burst out laughing.

“Yeah what Anya said but seriously it’s my box of trophies and shit like that I say as he dumps the box in my bedroom and collapses on my bed.

I stop organising my wardrobe and go and join him “Do you think people will like us here” I here Anya ask from the door nervously twiddling her thumbs. A tick of hers she does when she’s anxious.

“Come here Anya” she comes in and squeezes between me and Lincoln we end up hugging her from either side “I think we take this place by storm next week and people will be begging to know us, and do you know why that is?”

“Cause we are some hot bitches and studs” Lincoln says, and Anya just giggles while snuggling into us more, she then sighs and says, “I miss mom”.

I look down at her and see her with tears threatening to spill so I hug her closer as Lincoln hugs both of us closer “I know you do we miss her too, it just means we have to make the best we can whilst still having fun and enjoying ourselves while being proud of who we are and not letting anyone put us down” I feel both Anya and Lincoln nod their heads to that.

You see me, Anya and Lincoln are triplets me being the oldest, then Lincoln, then Anya making her our baby sister and when our mom died a couple of months ago, the reason for our move, she took it the hardest. This is since our mother died in her arms after our pack was attacked by vampires and she saved Anya from getting hurt, yeah, we werewolves, and she know kind of blames herself, but we totally don’t since it could have been her who died instead, and we need her to complete the awesome threesome as our dad likes to call us. But we still don’t have any idea to why they attacked us and even then, the vampires mainly went after all the females in our pack.

“Yeah your right” Anya murmurs.

“Hell, yeah I am I’m always right when have I ever been wrong” I say to try and lighten the mood it works and we all burst out laughing at this.

“Kids come and help me with the couches” we hear our dad shout from downstairs.

“Coming” we all say at once.

“Race ya” Lincoln says and we all dash out the room Anya ducks under Lincoln’s arm and is out of the room first, followed by me then Lincoln hot on my heels. We all end up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs in a laughing fit with our dad shaking his head in amusement.

“Come on you three” we slowly disentangle ourselves and head to the moving trucks.

“So, once we get all this stuff in can we go for a run dad” Lincoln asks.

“No not until its dark and you have had dinner, we are new here, so I just want to take precautions ok” our dad Gustus says unpacking a box.

We all nod our heads in sync to this as it sounds reasonable.

“What’s for tea Anya?” Lincoln says to Anya as it is her turn to cook tonight. “Do you just like think about food all the time?” I ask him.

He says with a smirk “Not all the time sometimes I think about what I would do to my mate like make them strip for me before grab-“. 

I cut him off by flinging a cushion at his face as both me and Anya twist our face at this and say “Eww eww eww”.

“We really don’t need to hear that” Anya says.

“I was only answering your question Lexa” he says looking innocent.

“Uhuh” I say unconvinced.

 

******

 

A while later everything is out of the removal trucks and Lincoln and dad take them to wherever they were supposed to drop them off with Anya following to drive them home.Whereas I am sorting the kitchen out so it’s ready for Anya to make some of her famous beef stew. I

just sigh at the thought my mouth watering. I snap out of it and as I’m putting the last stuff away all three of them arrive home and come to the kitchen.

“So, does it look alright here from your little drive around” I investigate.

“Yup we live in a really nice area and there is loads of things to do” Anya says enthusiastically while Lincoln just nods his head in agreement.

“That’s good so v why don’t you get started on dinner now ‘cause I’m hungry” I say with a pout.

“Yeah Anya will you please start cooking I’m starving” says Lincoln mirroring my pout.

“Oh my god people would think your starving and wasting away” Anya says sarcastically but getting everything out to start cooking. “Alright I’ll start cooking but you two have to go help dad unpack the rooms”.

“Yes ma’am” we answer together giving her a salute and marching out the room saying “Left, right, left, right” as we go.

Half an hour later Anya calls us to say it’s ready and we all dash to the kitchen including our dad who beats us there. When we are all seated we start talking about random things like if we will join any clubs at this new school. Me and Anya say we will probably try out for soccer, whilst Lincoln says he will most likely join the football team and maybe the boys’ soccer team as well.

“So, dad will you be coming to our little run tonight to explore the area?” I ask him.

“You know what I think I will, cause I haven’t been on one in a while” he answers.

“Great” I say digging into the rest of my food on my plate.

 

******

 

After we have washed up the plates we all head out to the back yard that backs onto the woods and strip to change into our wolves.

Dad is a light brown wolf with rich golden eyes and bigger than a cow, Lincoln is a dark tan coloured wolf with honey colour eyes and is about a head smaller than our dad, Anya is a dark brown wolf with amber like eyes and the same size as Lincoln. Whereas I am a black wolf, that Lincoln and Anya like to say is as dark as night, that has like these small markings either side of my neck in the shape of wings in like the purest white colour I have ever seen which the others don’t have, with deep chocolate coloured eyes and half a head bigger than Lincoln and Anya but still smaller than our dad.

Once we are all ready my dad says to us all **_“Behave and if we get split up or lost make your way back to the house, now let’s go”._ **

We all bound off into the woods happy that we can just relax and stretch our muscles in which seems like forever.


	3. Chapter 2

1 Week Later:

** Clarke’s POV: **

 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-

 

“Err who thought school should start so early on a Monday” I grumble to myself as I turned my alarm off.

 

Today is the first day of my junior year of high school, which means only two years left of high school.

 

**Yipee** I thought. How happy I will be once we graduate. You see even though me, Raven and Octavia are best friends, at school it’s kind of hard for us to behave that way due to the social ladder. This is by me and Raven are at the top as we play soccer, but then means that Octavia is seen to be below us by the school just because she is the only out bisexual student at our school. Which is total bullshit. As the three of us are all gay in some way but me and Raven haven’t come out yet 1. as I am trying to keep the secret of having a penis and Raven’s helping me by if, by some accident people find out she can still protect me, by using her status at school and 2. the only reason O is out is cause someone outed her last year. So in all I really can’t wait to get out of this school and start my life properly out and proud with those two by my side.

 

I sigh and grab my phone from my bedside table and look at the time. When I realise what time it is I shout “Shit” since I have about 25 minutes to have a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and get to school for an early training session for the squad from last year, courtesy of our coach. I proceed to try to get out of bed but end up tangled in my sheets and nearly fall flat on my face. Once I’ve untangled myself I run to my bathroom to have one of the quickest showers, I’ve ever had and look for my training bag, which I luckily packed last night. After that I then run down stairs say hello to my parents and my brother, grab my water bottle and steal a piece of my dads toast. As I snatch my keys from the bowl I shout goodbye with a mouthful of toast and run to my car. Luckily I only live 5 minutes away from school so I should be able to be on time and not get a royal scolding from my coach.

 

When I get to school Raven’s already there waiting for me, and looking at her phone.

 

“Good morning Raven, how are you today?” I ask her.

 

“Cutting it close Clarke, and my day has just got a let better as now I’m graced with your presence” she says with a laugh.

 

“Come on when am I actually ever late for something and hell yeah you should be happy your graced with presence as I am the coolest person ever” I say back at her with a mischievous smile.

 

“Yeah yeah let’s go before coach has our heads for being late” Raven says while giving me a small shove and walking in the directions of the lockers.

 

******

** Raven’s POV: **

 

 

First day of junior year and I just have this feeling that its going to be a good year. I think to myself as I get up for my morning run before school.

 

Maybe this year will be the year I actually date someone I like and not just putting a front on to satisfy everyone at school. My parents know I’m gay like Clarke and Octavia do and they are really supportive of me and proud of me for the reason I haven’t came out at school. I just hope all of us eventually will be able to live our lives how we want and be happy.

 

I look at my watch and realise I should be heading home now so I’m not late for soccer practice. Like seriously who in their right mind puts a practice on before school on the first day of the school year.

 

I look to my left and see a slight brunette jogging away from me, before I see where she goes I go past the street. **Huh I’ve never seen her around before I wonder** **if she is from the new family who** **moved here,** I think to myself. **Hmm I wonder if she’s into girls.** I then sigh of course she won’t be anyone who I ever find attractive is always straight.

Home sweet home.

 

“Hey mom” I say as I see my mom, Callie, sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee.

 

“Morning sweetie, how was your run?” my mom replies.

 

“It was good, I think I saw someone from the new family but I’m not sure” I answer getting myself my own cup of coffee and some breakfast.

 

“Hmm well if you meet them today invite them and their family around for dinner one night me and your dad would love to meet them”.

 

“Ok I’ll do that”

 

I finish up my breakfast and go take a shower. As I’m putting the last touches of my make up on I get a text from Octavia saying ‘morning bitch hope up you have fun at practice ; ) and I bet Clarkes late’.

 

‘Morning to you to, naa I think she’ll get their on time’ I text back with a smile.

 

‘If you say so, but if she is late you buy me lunch and if she’s on time I’ll buy you lunch’.

 

‘Bring it bitch I’m always right’ I say a with cocky smile on my face.

 

I look at the time and see it’s 7:15 and decide to head to school. I grab my bag and car keys kissing my mom on the cheek and saying that I’ll see her tonight.

 

When I get to school Clarke’s not there but she still got 5 minutes. After 4 minutes I see her car enter the parking lot and she parks next to mine.

 

‘Ha she’s on time’ I text Octavia.

 

“Good morning Raven, how are you today?” Clarke asks me.

 

“Cutting it close Clarke, and my day has just got a let better as now I’m graced with your presence” I say with a laugh.

 

“Come on when am I actually ever late for something and hell yeah you should be happy your graced with presence as I am the coolest person ever” she says back at me with a mischievous smile.

 

“Yeah yeah let’s go before coach has our heads for being late” I say while giving her a small shove and walking in the directions of the lockers.

 

******

 

Octavia POV:

 

 

I start humming the tune to a random song I heard on the radio as I start my routine morning skin regime that I have had since freshman year. You see whilst the other two or more on the down low about their gayness showing it’s quite hard for me to do that, since I got outed last year as being bi which isn’t that big of a deal. Anyway I took their suggestion and I embraced it. Know even though at school I’m given a hard time about being bi I wouldn’t change it for the world since it shows who your true friends are and just points out that family really do have your back. I found this out about my dad when it came up in conversation and that he had known that I was probably bi when I was around six and he never turned his back on my or said I was a disappointment or letting him down. Plus there is also Bellamy who’s my half-brother and he does the best he can for me at school with keeping the football team of my back. Our mother Aurora is also really supportive.

 

I pick up my bag and phone from my bed and head up stairs to get some breakfast.

 

I text Raven saying ‘morning bitch hope up you have fun at practice ; ) and I bet Clarke’s late’, I say this since normally half the time Clarke is supposed to be somewhere at a certain time she is late.

 

‘Morning to you to, naa I think she’ll get their on time’ Raven texts back.

 

‘If you say so, but if she is late you buy me lunch and if she’s on time I’ll buy you lunch’ I say to her with my own cocky smile on my face.

 

“What’s that smile for?” I hear Bellamy grumble while drinking his coffee.

 

“Oh just a bet that I made with Raven that I’m sure I’ll win” I say.

 

“Let me guess it has something to do with Clarke being late” he says.

 

“Yep”.

 

‘Bring it bitch I’m always right’ says Raven I can just imagine her own cocky smile thinking she was got this in the bag.

 

I go back to eating my breakfast and soon after I’ve finished and my plate in the sink my dad, Ryder, walks into the kitchen “Morning you to and have a good day at school”.

 

“We will” I answer for the both of us.

 

“You ready to go” I say to Bellamy.

 

“Yeah just let me grab my bag, oh by the way we are picking up Murphy and Miller” he says to me as he walks out the kitchen.

 

As I wait by Bellamy’s truck I get a text from Raven saying ‘ha she’s on time’.

 

“Dammit” I say out loud.

 

“I guess you just lost the bet” Bellamy chuckles. I just nod my head.

 

 

******

 

 

** No ones POV: **

 

 

“Hey Octavia” Raven says to her as Clarke comes up behind her and hugs her.

 

“So anyone seen the new kids yet” Octavia asks them.

 

“No I-“ Raven stops speaking as she looks towards the entrance.

 

“Woah their fucking gorgeous” Clarke says eyes trained on the taller female brunette.

 

“You got that right Clarke” Raven says while watching the slightly smaller brunette in the middle of the three.

 

“I hear ya girl” Octavia says while watching the hot hunk on the left of the two girls.

 

All three of them think **this is going to be one hell of a good year**.

 


	4. Chapter 3

** Lexa’s POV: **

 

 

I hear Anya singing to herself from down the hall in her room, I’m normally a morning person, but seriously does Anya not know how early it is I wonder to myself as I search for my phone under my pillow to see what the is. Once I see its only 5:30 I grown and try to doze off again for another 20 minutes or so. Tonight, I’m definitely going to close my door fully and when I see dad I’m going to ask him what’s the possibility, of getting Anya’s room sound proofed.

 

Yay, she’s stopped singing it must mean she has gone on her daily morning run, like I know we have to have good stamina for soccer but we are werewolves, so I really don’t see the need to run extra to help that as well as keeping us healthy, as we are never ill. That’s one of the best perks about being a werewolf.

 

I check my phone again to see its 6am and decide I should probably go have a shower before Anya gets back and hogs the shower. The main downfall of this house 4 people two showers, but me, Anya and Lincoln aren’t allowed to use one as its dad only.

 

What to wear, what to wear I ponder. Well I want to make an impression so let’s go for something hot but look’s kinda badass.

 

I eventually decide on a pair of really tight black jeans that make my ass looks great, my favourite nirvana top, one of my black leather jackets and my biker boots, as I’m going to ride my bike into school.

 

Once I’m dressed and done my make up and straightened my hair, I grab my phone and my bag and head downstairs.

 

On the way past Lincoln’s room I debate whether or not I should wake him up and decide I probably should do so we can race each other to school. I carefully sneak into his room and see him lying on his front with his head tiltered to the side and snoring.

 

And he says he never snores my ass.

 

I put my bag down and jump on his bed shouting “Wakey wakey Lincy you need to get up for school” in a child like voice, continuing to jump on his bed.

 

He grunts then quickly flips over onto his back so he can tackle me down on the bed. We then start a wrestling match which is cut short by Anya coming in, since she learnt from previous times its better to stop us early before we start getting rough and one of us ends up injured.

 

“Come on guys, like seriously how old are you two?” Anya questions us.

 

“5” Lincoln answers.

 

Whilst at the same time I say “3”.

 

We all look at each other and burst out laughing.

 

“Ok let’s get some breakfast, I’m hungry from all that exercise” I say with a serious face.

 

“Agreed” Anya says whilst picking my bag up and throwing it at me.

 

“Shoo and let me change, and I’ll be down in a second just make sure there’s coffee” we here Lincoln grumble as we make our way out of his room.

 

“How was your run and seriously we are going to ask dad about soundproofing your room” I say once we are in the kitchen and Anya is making coffee, which is much needed by me and I guess her and Lincoln as well.

 

“It was good and I’m not that loud its just you have super hearing” she huffs.

 

I just laugh and say “Yeah you are Anya”.

 

She just gives me the finger and carries on making her breakfast while I grab a couple of pop tarts to eat.

 

 

*****

 

** Anya’s POV: **

 

I hear my alarm go off and Dog Days Are Over, by Florence and the machine being played through the speakers.

 

‘ _Leave all your love and longing behind you can’t carry it with you if you wanna survive’._

 

I hear this and smile too myself its like someone knows that I’m struggling and if I want to move on with my life, I’m going to have to accept what’s happened in my past and that something really good could come out of this move.

 

I look over at my alarm clock and see its 5:25am and I know if I want to fit in my morning run I’m going to have to leave in the next 5 minutes or so. I quickly get out of bed and get changed into my running stuff. I put my earphones in and press shuffle on my iPod, Kodalines High Hopes comes on and I start to sing along to it as I tie my trainers up and head down stairs.

 

When I get outside it is a beautiful morning with the sun just rising and a couple of clouds in the sky that gives you this relaxed feeling and that it is going to be a good day. Well at least I hope I have a good day. I then decide to go right down the street since I haven’t gone running since we moved here. After about 10 minutes running I see an old run down kids park with a couple of swings and slide, which doesn’t look like its been used in a long time. As I run further I decide to cut across the Arkadia park to have a more scenic route, as well as so I can do a loop as I’ve already been running for 25 minutes. Once I’ve ran through the park I only have to run for a couple more streets before I’m home.

 

As I go into the house I hear someone come out of the shower who I guess is Lexa as there is no way in hell that Lincoln will be up at this time in the morning. I quickly hop into the shower and god is the warm water welcomed. I maybe a werewolf and heal a lot quicker than humans, but my muscles still ache liking any other being after exercising.

 

When I’m back in my room I dry my hair and leave it down and curl it slightly. Compared to my other siblings I’m the more organised one so I picked what I was going to wear last night which was; my favourite pair of vans, some black skinny jeans which Lexa likes to say makes my legs look really long, a red button down and my leather biker jacket. I check myself in the mirror and I’m sure I’m going to make an impression.

 

I pick my bag up and put my phone in my jeans pocket and start to go downstairs, but stop when I hear Lexa waking up Lincoln I groan and think I should go stop them before they hurt themselves or kill each other.

 

“Come on guys, like seriously how old are you two?” I question them.

 

“5” Lincoln answers.

 

As Lexa says “3”.

 

We all look at each other and burst out laughing.

 

“Ok let’s get some breakfast, I’m hungry from all that exercise” Lexa says with a serious face, well as serious as she can be.

 

“Agreed” I say whilst picking Lexa bag up and throwing it at her.

 

“Shoo and let me change, and I’ll be down in a second just make sure there’s coffee” we here Lincoln grumble as we make our way out of his room.

 

“How was your run and seriously we are going to ask dad about soundproofing your room” Lexa says once we are in the kitchen and I’m making us all coffee, as we are all kinda coffee addicts especially Lexa. Its like she can’t properly function with out it.

 

“It was good and I’m not that loud its just you have super hearing” I huff as I wasn’t like fully belting out the words only singing them gently.

 

She just laughs and says “Yeah you are Anya”.

 

I just give her the finger and carry on making her breakfast while she grabs a couple of pop tarts to eat. I use to always complain and point out how unhealthy they were to her and Lincoln but they both use to just shrug at me in return until I gave up.

 

Just then Lincoln walks into the kitchen putting his bag down and pouring us all some coffee.

 

 

*****

 

** Lincoln’s POV ** :

 

I’m running through the woods by myself, moving so fast but watching everything go by so slow, like in extra slow motion. It gives me the weirdest sensation like when you hear a song and there’s so much emotion put into it that it gives you goose bumps. I don’t know where I’m going its as if my wolf has taken over, but whatever if feels so free.

 

I see a rabbit straight ahead of me so I slow down and try to make myself less visible. I slowly creep towards it bending my neck and back down towards the floor getting ready to pounce on it. Just as I go to pounce on it the wind blows and it catches what I’m guessing is a scent and bolts, but it’s not mine as the wind is blowing towards me. I catch this scent and its like intoxicating. It smells like warmth, flowers, cinnamon and finally home.

 

I follow the scent until I come to a river I look across and I-

 

I feel someone jumping on my bed followed by what sounds like Lexa saying “wakey wakey Lincy you need to get up for school” in a child like voice. She continues to jump on my bed so I grunt, flip onto my back, grab her by the legs and pull her down onto my bed. We then end up wrestling which I know that any second now will be stopped by Anya as always, before we hurt each other.

 

3,2,1

 

“Come on guys, like seriously how old are you two?” Anya questions us.

 

“5” I answer.

 

Whereas Lexa says “3” at the same time.

 

We all look at each other and burst out laughing.

 

“Ok let’s get some breakfast, I’m hungry from all that exercise” Lexa says with a serious face, which to me definitely doesn’t suit her.

 

“Agreed” Anya says whilst picking Lexa bag up and throwing it at her.

 

 “Shoo and let me change, and I’ll be down in a second just make sure there’s coffee” I grumble to them as they make their way out of my room.

 

I just lie there trying to work out what my dream meant, but give up after a couple moments and think what I’m going to wear to make an impression and hopefully get some hot girl or guys number with.

 

I grab a pair of black jeans that cling to my thighs nicely, a white v-neck that shows off the muscles in my arms really well, as well as my pecks and abs, and I grab one of my dad’s old leather jackets he gave me and a pair of Nikes.

 

Checking myself over in my mirror to make sure my mohawk looks good and grabbing some really nice cologne, which both the girls and guys usually love. Finally I grab my phone and bag and head downstairs. As I reach the bottom step I smell the freshly made coffee which smells like heaven to me after the way I was woken up. I will get my own revenge on Lexa for that.

 

I walk into the kitchen putting my bag down next to the table then walking over to the coffee pot and getting 3 mugs out of the cupboard and pour each of us a cup of coffee. I take the girls their coffee, then grab mine and sit down at the table opposite Lexa. Grabbing the pop tart box and take the last two.

 

“So are we all taking our bikes today or are you going to drive your car Anya while me Lincoln take the bikes?” Lexa asks me and Anya.

 

“Erm I think might take my bike today its quicker and means I can arrive at the same time as you two today was what I was thinking” Anya says.

 

“Cool” I mumble with a mouthful of food.

 

For our sixteenth birthdays we all got a car each from our parents and then other family members and pack members all chipped in a bit to by us bikes as well. I got a blue Yamaha R6, while Lexa got a black one and Anya got a red one. We look badass when we all ride them and they are really good for racing each other on which I have no doubt we all will on the way to school.

 

Anya then tells us we should get going as its 7:15 so we have 15 minutes until schools open and we need to go get our schedules and locker numbers from the school office as well as find it.

 

We all grab our bags, keys and helmets and head to the garage.

 

“Ready?” Lexa says whilst revving her bike.

 

“Yep” Anya replies.

 

“Hell, yeah lets go” I smirk.

 

 

*****

 

** No ones POV: **

 

All three bikes pull into the parking lot in a line. Luckily, they are early enough so there are plenty of spaces to park. They choose 3 spots near the entrance of the school.

 

When they have got themselves sorted Lexa turns to other two and says “Where did you learn that move Anya it was awesome”.

 

“Well I’ve been practicing it lately”.

 

“You can say that again” Lincoln says.

 

“What I can’t let you two have all the fun all the time?” she says with a smirk.

 

“Ok are we ready to go in now and stir some stuff up with hot girls and guys” Lexa asks

 

“Let’s hit theses mother fuckers with hotness they never knew existed” Lincoln says with a fist bump to each of the girls.

 

They walk over to the entrance in step with each other as Anya is in the middle of the three with Lexa on her right and Lincoln on her left.

 

As soon as they step through the doors they all see two brunettes and a blonde girl, who from first the look of them look like they could be models in their own right, standing by some lockers talking.

 

They all wear matching smirks thinking they are going to have a lot of fun here this year.


	5. Chapter 4

They had just entered the school office and were waiting for the receptionist to bring them their stuff, then apparently, they had a meeting with the principle before they went to their home room.

 

“So was it just me or did you two also see the two hot brunettes and blonde girl staring at us when we walked through the doors“ Lexa asked the other two.

 

“No, I saw them too and fuck did you see that small brunette she’s fucking hot!” Lincoln said in a dreamy way.

 

“Yeah I did, but did you see the other brunette, god those jeans on her should be illegal” Anya sighed with a happy smile on her face.

 

“God I’m so happy you two like brunette cause that blonde, did you see her legs I mean fuck. I fucking love this school now because if everyone looks like models here, pheww” Lexa said with a face that said her mind was off thinking about things she wanted to do to the blonde.

 

Their moment was cut short when the receptionist came out and told them that the principle had everything they needed. They grabbed their bags and headed towards the door that the receptionist indicated to. Once in the room they all took a seat and waited for the principle to start.

 

“Hello, I’m Mr Jaha here are your timetables, locker numbers and your home rooms, we have managed to put you all in the same home room” Jaha said in a friendly manner

 

“Morning sir” they all say together.

 

“So, Lincoln Woods that is everything you need, it also said on your transcripts that at your old school you played football so if you were wanting or interested to try out for the team here, the try outs are held after school today.”

 

“Ok thanks” Lincoln says.

 

“Right Lexa Woods and Anya Woods it says that at your old school you were both soccer players so if you want to try out for them the try outs are also after school today.”

 

“Thanks” they both say.

 

“So, if you don’t have any other questions you are free to go to your home room”.

 

“Ok thanks” Anya responds happily at the thought of being able to play soccer again as she hasn’t touched a ball in a few months, as well as the fact her Lexa play so well together.

 

The other two share a knowing look that Anya is going through a list of exercises and drills they can do before their try outs.

 

“Well I hope you all have a good first day and that I don’t see any of you in here soon” Jaha says with a serious expression on his face.

 

The three siblings stand up and head out of the office.

 

Once out of the office Lincoln says to the other two “Well let’s get this party started”.

 

“Yeah come on let’s go and make a fucking awesome impression to whoever’s in our home room” Lexa responds with a smirk.

 

“Wouldn’t it be awesome if those hotties we saw earlier were also in our home room” Anya says as they try to find it.

 

Lexa and Lincoln both nod their heads to that. Shortly after they find their home room, before entering they all share a look asking if each other is ready to face this new school.

 

They enter the classroom and the teacher says “Hi, who are you three?”

 

“I’m Anya Woods and this is my sister Lexa and my brother Lincoln we’re new here.”

 

“Oh, awesome welcome I’m Miss Tris Forrester, take a seat anywhere the bell won’t go for a few minutes yet. I might ask you stand up and say something to introduce yourselves to the class when everyone comes in and is settled. If that is alright with the three of you?” The teacher Miss Forrester says with a smile.

 

“Yeah that’s ok with me” Lexa says with a smile and whilst the other two just give a small nod in acknowledgement. The siblings then make their way to the back of the class and sit with Anya in the middle, Lexa on her left and Lincoln on her right the same way as they walked into school this morning.

 

They sit their and chat whilst some students drift in before the bell, when the bell does go there is a rush of people coming in and lastly the three girls they saw earlier enter the room laughing. This causes the siblings to stop their conversation to see where the three sit which happens to be the row in front of them.

 

They all grin to each other because their day just got a hell of a lot better.

 

                                                                         

*****

 

No one had said anything for a few minutes, but just stood by their lockers thinking they were dreaming with what they just saw.

 

“Did you guys just see what I saw?” Clarke says still in a bit of a trance.

 

“You mean the hot hunk of a guy who looked like a model out of a magazine then fuck yeah!” Octavia said with a dopey smile plastered across her face.

 

“Or the brunette who had beautiful, thick dark brown hair and warm brown eyes, with those killer cheekbones. Like seriously how does someone look that good this early in the morning!” Raven also says with an equally dopey smile on her face.

 

“No, I was on about the extremely hot and sexy brunette with some serious plump luscious lips” Clarke said with a dreamy smile.

 

“Well at least none of us likes the same person” Octavia says seriously, but still with a smile.

 

“Yeah that could have been really awkward and messy” says Raven.

 

They all snap out of their trance and go back to putting their stuff in their lockers and getting whatever, they needed for lessons before lunch. Before heading to the locker rooms to see what torture Coach Titus would have them do this morning.

 

“Do you think we’ll have any actual lessons with them or not?” Clarke asks the other two.

 

“Well I fucking hope so or someone was just being a big tease us by showing us them” Octavia says.

 

“Same” Raven says.

 

“So, what have you lot got before lunch and when is your Lunch?” Clarke asks after studying  her timetable.

 

“Well after home room I have English, History, Biology, free, then lunch during 5th period” Raven says.

 

“I have English, Geography, Biology, free, lunch, ooh we have English together Raven what do you have Clarke?” Octavia says with a smile.

 

“First I have Maths, Physics, Biology, free, lunch , which means we have our free and lunch together hell yeah” Clarke says while giving a fist pump in the air.

 

“You really are goofy aren’t you Clarke” Raven says to her teasingly.

 

“Well you know Raven it’s all part of my charm” Clarke then responds with a smirk on her face.

 

*****

 

After having to do sprints for half an hour, as according to Coach they all have the stamina of a couch potato, they each take a shower and rush to get redressed, so they aren’t late to their home room.

 

On the way, they see a couple of their friends.

 

“Oh, look who I found Murphy and Miller its our elusive friends who have hardly been seen for the last couple of weeks” Emori, sarcastically says.

 

“Haha you saw us for most of the summer so what if we were busy for the last few weeks” Octavia says playfully to Emori, whilst Clarke is busy talking to Murphy and Miller.

 

“So how are our favourite sarcastic people, since last we saw you too were very close but nothing more” Raven asks hoping to get something out of Emori. This is since all their friends have been waiting until one of them finally grew some balls and make a move, as they are perfect for each other.

 

“Well since you lot went all elusive you missed out on Murphy asking me out on a date and me saying yes to him and god was it a good idea he is an awesome boyfriend” Emori says with a dreamy smile.

 

“Aww I’m so happy for you two, but never would have expected those words to be said about Murphy” Octavia replies all happily for them.

 

The bell then sounded prompting them to all carry on going to their homerooms.

 

“Well we will catch you lot later” Raven says to her other three friends.

 

“Later guys” Clarke says and gestures for Octavia and Raven to follow. Everyone just laughs at her.

                                                                                              

“We’re coming Clarke don’t get your panties in a twist” Raven tell her.

 

Clarke just sticks her tongue out at her.

 

“Did you guys here Murphy grew some balls and asked Emori out” Clarke says almost bouncing on the spot with joy, as those two are so good together.

 

“Yeah Emori was just telling us” Octavia tells her laughing lightly, whilst they walk through the door into their home room. Because they are all laughing none of them notice the three siblings sitting at the back of the classroom until they looked around for somewhere to sit and since they are some of the last ones to come in, the only seats left are the ones in the row in front of the siblings. They all then silently walk to the seats but sharing looks that they can’t believe their luck.

 

*****

 

“Well good morning guys hope you all had an awesome summer but if not just lie when others ask to look cool” Miss Forrester says and the class sniggers.

 

“Right then I’ll let you get reacquainted with your friends in a moment, but I just want you to all make the three students at the back feel welcome” the class just nods their heads “Alright then you can do what you want as long as it doesn’t break the rules”.

 

 *****

 

Clarke, Raven and Octavia all turn around in their chairs to face the siblings.

 

“Hi, I’m Clarke, that’s Raven and that’s Octavia” she introduces.

 

“Hello, I’m Lexa that’s my sister Anya and my brother Lincoln” Lexa tells the three friends.

 

“Can I ask a question to how you are all in the same year?” Octavia asks.

 

“We’re triplets Lexa’s the oldest by about 7 minutes, then Lincoln and then me” Anya tells them.

 

“Cool” Clarke says.

 

“So, what do you guys like doing here?” Lincoln asks.

 

“Well we all run track but that’s pretty boring, but me and Clarke are both on the soccer team” Raven says with a small shrug and a smile.

 

“That’s cool me, and Anya were thinking about trying out for the soccer team, so should we or not?” Lexa asks with a smile seeing the look on Clarke face.

 

“You should definitely join it will be so much more fun if you join” Clarke says literally bouncing in her seat which just makes Lexa smile bigger.

 

“You haven’t even see us play yet for all you know we could be horrible at it” Lexa responds with a half-smile.

 

“So, anyway what lessons do you have first?” Anya asks.

 

“Well I have English, Octavia also has English and Clarke has Maths” Raven tells her.

 

“Cool I have English” Anya says with a big smile towards Raven at the possibility of spending more time with her.

 

“Hey, I also have English” Lexa pipes up.

 

“And look at that I have Maths too” Lincoln says with a smile as he’ll at least know one person in that class.

 

“I feel sorry for you Clarke having to put up with my doofus of a brother for a full hour by yourself” Lexa says teasingly.

 

“Hey, I’m right here” Lincoln says back at her. The others just laugh lightly at him.

 

“Well I don’t care if you are a doofus Lincoln it just means I can get some funny stories about the other two from you” Clarke says with an evil glint in her eye.

 

Lincoln just grins and says “There are plenty of embarrassing stories I can tell you about those two, like this one time we were at a party and Lexa starts making out with this girl and the girl takes her to her place-“ Lincoln gets cut off by an embarrassed Lexa.

 

“No way your going to finish that story or I might just have to tell them about that guy you brought home one night and had that-“ Lincoln stops her by covering her mouth with his hand.

 

“How about we call it a truce and not to tell any embarrassing stories?” Lincoln says while the others just laugh at the two.

 

“We are going to get on so great” Octavia says to Lincoln. Who just smiles in return.

 

“So what lessons does everyone have before lunch?” Octavia then asks, while still looking at Lincoln.

 

“Well after English, I have History, Biology, free, then lunch” Anya says.

 

“I have after English, Physics, Biology, free, lunch” Lexa then says.

 

Lincoln then tells them he has ”Geography, Biology, free, lunch as well”.

 

“That’s pretty weird we like all have like classes with at least one of us in it” Raven says.

 

"Maybe its just fate that we are supposed to get to know each other" Octavia supplies with a small shrug in Ravens direction.

 

The bell then goes.

 

“Alright let’s get this day going then” Anya says happily at the prospect of having friends before they even have a lesson.

 

“Ok then bye guys see you in Physics Lexa, come on Lincoln” Clarke says with a big smile.

 

“Right then bye Lexa, Anya, Raven and see you later Octavia” Lincoln says with a smile towards Octavia.

 

After they leave Octavia turns to Lexa and Anya and says ”Your brother is really hot”. The girls along just laugh at her bluntness. But at the same time also thinking they may have just found someone they could date and be happy with in the future, even if they don’t turn out to be their mates.

 

The girls then head off to their English lesson all happy with getting to know each other.


	6. Chapter 5

When Lincoln and Clarke get to class, Lincoln gets a lot of looks from the girls. He just responds with a small smirk to Clarke who in turn just laughs at the looks being given. This is since after they left the girls, Clarke asked him very bluntly _“Sooo, are you straight, gay, Bi?”_

_“Straight to the point I see” Lincoln responds with a raised eyebrow._

_“Well I need to know who floats your boat to maybe help, you get some action. Although I guess you could do that by yourself though, cause you look like a frickin Hollister model”. Clarke says whilst looking Lincoln up and down._

_“Haha, well I’m Bisexual” he replies with a shrug “You?”_

_“Well I’m not out, but I am gay” Clarke whispers whilst looking around to see if anyone is looking in their direction or listening to their conversation. From the way Clarke responded and her body language Lincoln knew this wasn’t the place to ask any more on it and just moved the conversation on as if Clarke had never divulged that small piece of information._

_“Ok, cool if you need someone to talk to I’m here and pretty good at listening. Also, if you didn’t already catch on Lexa’s gay and surprisingly so is Anya”._

_“Really Anya likes girls, huh never would have guessed that” Clarke says with a thoughtful look on her face. “Are you lot like out and proud or what?”_

_“Yep” Lincoln says whilst popping the ‘p’. “Although we used to get some stick for it and still do, but then we just show those people where to shove it and they generally get the idea and back off”._

“Good morning class” the teacher says as he walks into the classroom. “I’m Mr Collins, I shall be your Geography teacher”, he then goes off to talk about what they would be doing during the year and how they will be graded. After that he lets the class talk for a bit since there is only 10 minutes left of class.

 

“Lincoln, let me introduce you to a friend” Clarke tells him whilst gesturing for him to turn around. “This is Wells Jaha he is on the football team so perfect if you want any more information on it”.

 

“What’s up dude? Any relation to the principle by any chance?” Lincoln says giving him a smile.

 

“Yes, you caught me. So, you one of these new kids everyone’s taking about?” Wells asks him with a large grin.

 

“Yeah the other two are my sisters” Lincoln replies.

 

“Oh. Anyway, do you think you’ll be able to like to put a good word in if for me, because seriously they’re smoking. But I get it if it’s weird”.

 

Clarke and Lincoln share a look and burst out laughing “I like you dude, but no offense you have no chance, no matter how much I tell them your cool and you sweet talk them”. Lincoln says in between breathes.

 

Wells just sits there with a puzzled look trying to work out what he meant by that “Are they both taken already?”

 

“No, sorry mate their gay”.

 

“Both of them?” he asks.

 

“Yep” Clarke chips in.

 

“Huh, well I’ve got no problem with that. Just means we can all value the finer things in life” Wells winks to the both of them.

 

“Haha, good otherwise you’d have to listen to them” he says sporting grin. “Like seriously don’t get on the wrong side of them, they maybe girls but well they can pack a punch when they gang up on you”.

 

“Ok gotcha, so are we cool even if I did just kind of try to get with your sisters through you?” Wells asks nervously.

 

“Yeah dude we’re cool, so you’re on the football team is their anything I should know to give me an edge when I try out”.

 

“Just be yourself and don’t listen to the douches on the team. They’re all talk and think being the macho man is the best thing in the world”.

 

“Ok, I’ve got one more question and just be honest I don’t care what you say but be honest” Lincoln asks with a serious expression. “How would you react if I said I was also bisexual?”

 

“Really dude that’s awesome I always wanted to know what bisexual guy is like” he says with a massive grin. “Wait, was that offensive, cause it wasn’t meant to be I’m just curious, as the only other bisexual person I’ve ever met is Octavia and well she’s a girl. And surely its different being a guy and all. I’m rambling aren’t I”.

 

Lincoln gives Clarke a look and they both just give him a small nod before grinning.

 

“It’s cool dude, shows your human. And yeah, I’m not sure about Octavia, but I’m just more interested in getting to know someone regardless of sexuality. Because in the end there is some really fit girls and guys out there” Lincoln explains with a shrug and half smirk plastered to his face.

 

The bell goes signalling the end of the period.

 

“Well see you later then guys” Wells says to them giving a wave and dashing out of the classroom.

 

“Hey, Clarke which way do I need to go to get to geography” Lincoln asks as they exit the classroom.

 

“You need to go left here, then take a right, then another left and you should be there”.

 

“Ok, thanks see you later”. Clarke gives him a small wave over her shoulder going in the opposite direction.

 

*****

 

When Clarke gets to class Lexa’s already there and luckily there is an empty seat which Clarke gets to first before some jock who was eyeing it. Plus, she knows for a fact that they will sit there for the entire hour trying to get into her pants.

 

Lexa jumps as Clarke literally lands on top of her misjudging were the chair was.

 

“Hi” Lexa says once she realises its Clarke.

 

“Hey” Clarke responds shyly.

 

They both just stay in that position until the teacher comes in, they jump a part quickly.

 

“Sorry for kinda sitting/landing on you”.

 

“Its alright I’m happy it was you and not some weirdo who I don’t know” Lexa says then shyly looks away, missing the big smile that comes across the blondes’ face. But thinking to herself why the hell she was acting like this was the first time talking to a girl, like where the fuck had her confidence gone.

 

“Well at least I know you’re willing to allow me to use you as a seat or soft landing anytime” Clarke says cheekily. Breaking Lexa out of her thoughts resulting in both of them laughing.

 

“So how did it go with my brother if he was a douche to you I shall straighten him up later” at this Clarke just laughs. “What?”

 

“Well it’s just Lincoln isn’t really all that straight is he, so you can’t really straighten him up much” Clarke just laughs to herself at her bad pun.

 

Shaking her head with a small smile at Clarkes bad sense of humour Lexa just replies with a “I guess so”.  

 

“Were Raven and Octavia nice to you?” Clarke queries, worrying that her friends might have just been a bit full on.

 

“Yeah, they introduced me and Anya to Emori and Murphy. I couldn’t believe that they’ve only been together for a few weeks, they seem so in sync with each other like they have been together for years”.

 

“Well we’ve all known that they are like perfect for each other, but they were both so stubborn about it and denied it at every time someone brought up that they liked the other. So, we are all really happy they are together”.

 

“That’s really cool I hope one day I meet someone like that who looks at me the way those two look at each other.”

 

Clarke just looks at Lexa and says a small “Me too” whilst never breaking eye contact.

 

Their moment is once again interrupted by their teacher, but this time starting the class.

 

“Hello class, my name is Miss Phillips and I’m your Physics teacher for the year. I’ll just run through the syllabus and how I will be grading you during this period, also the person sitting next to you will be your partner for the semester” the class just nods their heads in agreement to the standard first day back lecture most teachers give. During her talk both Lexa and Clarke share small looks at each other every now and again.

 

“Now for the last 10 minutes learn about your partner as there will be no swapping partners! Meaning the better hope for you this semester if you get on with each other” Miss Phillips tells them.

 

“I don’t mind that do you Lexa?” Clarke asks with a small smile.

 

“Nope don’t mind at all.”

 

“Sooo, let’s play a quick version of 20 questions. What’s your favourite…colour?” Clarke thinks going with simple questions is safe for now.

 

“Is that really going to be your first question when you could ask anything you want?” Lexa says with a laugh, Clarke just nods her head. “Ok, to answer your question I would probably say red or blue, what’s yours?”

 

“I don’t really have a favourite colour as changes depending on how I feel that week or day” Clarke answers with a small shrug.

 

“Erm ok, what’s your favourite thing to do of all time?” Lexa asks.

 

“Drawing definitely, I could literally draw all day every day, although I don’t think I’m that good at it. But it’s just a hobby, soccer now is where I like to show off”. Clarke replies shyly before gaining her confidence back. “What about you, what’s your favourite thing to do?”

 

“Either riding my bike or running.”

 

“Running?” Clarke asks with a ‘why the fuck would you enjoy doing that’ face. “Like I know I have to do a lot of running in soccer but doing it for fun? Nope, something is definitely wrong with you”.

 

“Yeah I know its weird but its just away for me to let loose and not give a fuck about anything or anybody else. I can just zone everything out and feel calm” Lexa says shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Ok, I get that I feel a bit like that when I draw sometimes”. Clarke then asks, “Who’s your best friend? Anya or Lincoln?”

 

“Hmm don’t think I could ick between the two of them they both have their own quirks which I love and hate at times. But both Anya and Lincoln have always been there for me, when I’ve made a mistake or just need them and it’s the same for me. I would literally do anything for them, you?”

 

“Raven and Octavia, I’ve known them pretty much all my life and grown up with them and we know everything about each other.”

 

“Cool, so where’s your favourite place to hang out?”

 

“Well there’s this river that runs through Arkadia woods and there’s this small waterfall. It’s so peaceful and like no one goes there cause its really hard to find if you don’t where it is”.

 

“How did you find it then?” Lexa enquires giving Clarke her full attention.

 

“Oh, I didn’t my parents found it when they were younger actually, when they first started dating. They showed me where it was when I started High School, so I had a place to go and relax if everything got too much.” Clarke says her eyes flitting across Lexa’s face.

 

“That’s really cool of them.”

 

“What about you, where’s your favourite place to hang out?”

 

“Don’t have one yet. Haven’t really been out exploring here yet” Lexa says with a small laugh.

 

“Hmm ok ,why did you move here?” Clarke asks her.

 

“Err… we just needed a fresh start” Lexa replied shifting in her seat. Clarke could tell there was more to it but decided against asking about it at the moment, due to how uncomfortable Lexa looks now.

 

Fortunately, they were saved from any lingering awkwardness by the bell. Gathering there stuff up they walked out the classroom to head to biology together which they shared with the others.

 

                                                                

*****

 

When Lexa and Clarke got to Biology the others were already talking animatedly to each other. They took the two empty seats next to Raven who was turned around in her seat talking to Anya who was sat behind her.

 

“Hey Anya, how was it having not one but two classes with our little Raven here?” Clarke asks while pinching Raven‘s cheeks, while Raven swats her hands away.

 

“It was pretty cool learnt some dirt on Clarke and Octavia as well as telling Raven some about you and Lincoln” Anya says with a smirk.

 

_“I think it was when we like 9 or 10, but after school one day Lexa wouldn’t speak to us so when we got home, me and Lincoln cornered her and asked her what the matter was. She told us some boy had kissed her and how now she was afraid she was pregnant”._

_Raven just burst out laughing at this “Really, she thought she could get pregnant by kissing, oh that’s priceless I’m so going to mention that to her sometime”. Anya and Raven just giggle together for a bit._

“You better not of told her anything too incriminating, because I have plenty on you and you know it”.

 

“Ohh, don’t I know it Lex” Lexa just sticks her tongue out at her.

 

“Should of, locked your door then.”

 

“So how are you liking it here so far?” Raven asks the three siblings.

 

“My opinion about the school is getting better as the day goes on”, Anya says directing a shy smile towards Raven but looking away just as quick and focusing on the others.

 

“Yeah it’s pretty cool here much better than our old school”. Lexa says with a small smile and a glint in her eyes.

 

Lincoln just shakes his head at how sappy his sisters look “Yeah its turning out to be a good school.”

 

They just chat together as a group and learn some new things about each other until the teacher comes in and takes the register.

 

“Good morning class, I hope you had a good summer and enjoying being back at school” a few grumbles were heard across the class “Well I’m guessing you know the drill by now, so I’ll go through it as quickly as I can and since it’s the first day back I’ll let you out early” the teacher was met with lots of nods. The class was over quickly which most appreciated.

 

“Do you guys wanna hang out with us for your free, then we can go to lunch together and you can meet the rest of our friends?” Octavia asks hopefully.

 

“Yeah that sounds pretty sweet, right guys?” Lincoln says looking at his sisters.

 

“Yep” Anya responds, and Lexa just nods her head.

 

“Right then why don’t we go to the bleachers. Lead the way Rae” Clarke says enthusiastically.

 

On the way to the bleachers they naturally split of into twos and just chatted about random things. Once they were all settled on the bleachers Lexa asked the two soccer players about try outs.

 

“Right Raven, Clarke do you have any tips on how to rock your try outs as me and Anya were thinking about joining?”

 

“Hell, yes” Clarke squealed happily clapping her hands at the same time.

 

“Well I say you two have an extremely good chance of getting on the team” Raven says to the girls.

 

“And why exactly is that?” Anya asks.

 

“Because you have made friends with the co-captains of the squad, who have a big say on who joins and who doesn’t” Raven answers with a smirk.

 

“You two are co-captains that’s pretty fucking awesome and you must be really talented” Lexa gestures with a finger to the both of them.

 

“Oh my god Lex stop being a kiss ass it’ll get you nowhere” Lincoln pipes up.

 

“I was not being a kiss ass I was merely just saying that they must be fucking awesome at what they do” Lexa argued back at her brother.

 

“Yeah if that’s what you call it”.

 

The conversation between the six of them flows freely for the next hour as if they’ve known each other for years and not just a couple of hours. There is also a lot of flirting.  When the lunch bell goes they gather all their stuff and walk over the football field, half way over it Lincoln sticks his foot out and trips Lexa up then runs away. Lexa then runs after him hot on his heels before tackling him to the floor, were they start to wrestle or just carry on what was started that morning. The others walk over to where they are and laugh at how Lincoln is losing to Lexa. Anya decides they’ve had enough and breaks them up.

 

“Seriously I thought you got that out of your system this morning” Anya says to the both of them they just grin at her and shake their heads in saying no.

 

“Lincoln I’m pretty sure you just got your ass handed to you by a girl” Octavia says.

 

“No, I didn’t I was just going easy on my sister.”

 

“Whatever you say Linc, as long as that’s what you believe to satisfy your ego” Lexa says with a big smirk on her face.

 

“Come on you big babies I’m hungry” Clarke whines with a pout and the others just nod their heads in agreement.

 

 

*****

 

“Hey guys these are the Woods there new here so take it easy on them” Raven says with a stern look sitting next to Anya. “Oh, and Octavia don’t forget your buying me my lunch” Raven says before the she has the chance to sit down.

 

“Yeah I remember” she grumbles as she walks over to the line with Clarke to get her Raven’s Lunch.

 

“Right well guys let me introduce you to the Delinquents” Raven tells the three siblings.

 

“Ok first of we have Jasper, Monty and Monroe” she said pointing off to the left side of her. “Then we have Emori, Murphy and Miller” she says pointing to the people at the end of the table. “Over there you have Harper” who’s sitting near Miller “And Bellamy and Wells aren’t here yet.”

 

“Hey, I bet when Bellamy comes over here he’ll ask Anya or Lexa out on a date” Jasper says with a grin.

 

“Ha he’ll have no chance their and why the delinquents?” Lincoln says with mouthful of sandwich.

 

“Because when we younger we were known for causing and getting into mischief. And who’ll have no chance with what?” Clarke asks sitting down with her lunch.

 

“Bellamy getting a date with me or Anya” Lexa tells her.

 

“Oh, I would love to see him try that with you two”.

 

“Why wouldn’t he have chance with them any way?” Monty asks.

 

“Were all gay” Lincoln says pointing to himself, Anya, and Lexa.

 

“What all three of you?” they just nod affirmative to his question. Just as then Bellamy and Wells enter the cafeteria and sit down opposite Anya and Lexa.

 

“Wells, Bellamy these are Anya, Lexa and Lincoln Woods” Raven introduces them.

 

“Hey” they both say. Wells then starts talking football to Lincoln, whilst Bellamy starts a conversation with Anya.

 

“I know your new to school and all, so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to I don’t know go out with me on Friday and I could show you around a bit” he says with a dopey smile, which he thinks is charming.

 

“That’s really nice Bellamy and I would love to” his smile just grows, “ But you see I can’t cause you’re not really my type”. He just looks puzzled, Anya decides to save him a little and bluntly says, “I’m gay, I like girls”.

 

“Oh really, well how about you Lexa” he says turning his attention to her.

 

“Sorry can’t gay as well” Lexa mumbles around a mouthful of her lunch.

 

“Really both of you” they just nod their head. Bellamy looks at them then mumbles something and excuses himself. As soon as he leaves the cafeteria the table erupts into laughter.

 

“Oh god that went better than I thought, I’ve been waiting for a girl or girls to turn him down for ages. His ego needed shrinking a little” Octavia says whilst trying to contain her laughter.

 

“I do feel slightly bad for him O” Clarke says trying to keep a serious face but ultimately joins in Octavia’s laughter, as she sees Bellamy as a brotherly figure and can’t help but find it hilarious.

 

The rest of lunch just contains laughter from the group of teens and them telling the Woods about stories from when they were younger and just how much trouble they would stir up.


End file.
